Human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is known to cause AIDS. Human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) cell entry process is thought to start when its surface envelope glycoproteins gp120 bind to the host cell primary receptor CD4. The binding triggers conformational changes in gp120 that facilitate its binding to the host cell coreceptor (secondary) CCR5 or CXCR4. There is no drug available yet that targets HIV-1 gp120.
Phe43 cavity of HIV-1 gp120 may be a target for developing entry inhibitors for AIDS therapy and prophylaxis.